The present invention relates to a device for ventilating lungs from an anesthesia machine through double-lumen endotracheal tube, and to a connector for it.
There are several endotracheal tubes in production, which are used with adaptors or connectors. However, all connectors possess the same drawbacks. In order to provide only one lung ventilation, the passage from the anesthesia machine to the lung to be operated has to be closed. A special instrument, such as a clamp is required for the closing of the passage, and the maneuver of this kind is technically inconvenient and time consuming. Some devices have been proposed to avoid this inconvenience. One of such devices is introduced by H. Andersen et al. (see "Anesthesiology", 56-54,1982). The connector of this device has, however, a relatively large size and is heavy, and therefore is cumbersome and awkward for practical use. This device also increases the cost of the double-lumen endotracheal tube set.